The Demigods of Tokyo
by 1000000fandoms
Summary: Percy didn't understand why, but suddenly he couldn't eat. The hunger was killing him. Annabeth brought him a sandwich, blue cookies, but nothing tasted the same! Yet, coffee was fine... Percy didn't even like coffee. What's going on! I suck @ writing summaries, please read anyways. Ghoul!Percy x Annabeth. Might make someone else a ghoul. IDK. WARNING: Mild gore!
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N: Hey, it's Sara again! Check out my other stories, AOT/PJO and PJO/HoO (I think that's what they're called, just find them okay?)! I started this on my birthday, so hopefully that brings it good luck. So, here's a better summary.**_

 _ **A lot like the main character, whose name I have forgotten, Percy gets into an accident and goes into surgery. But the doctor for Percy wasn't crazy, it was donor organs, that happened to be ghoul organs (yes, I am aware of how unlikely it would be for a ghoul to donate organs, but I'm going to ignore that for the sake of the story). So now Percy is a half-ghoul, with Annabeth at his side to try and help him. Seventeen months later, Percy is being fed corpse bits by Annabeth and the Seven +Theyna and Solangelo finds them. After much explanation, screaming, running, and misunderstandings, they all become cool with Percy being a ghoul. Anyhow, enough chit chats here's you story.)**_

* * *

 _ **Percy's POV**_

I was walking home from school, earlier than I normally did. I usually had swim practice, but it was winter and the pool was frozen over. Winter didn't affect wood shop, or nature club, or student body meetings, or any of the other crazy clubs that my friends were in, so they had to stay at school, and I was walking home alone. My mind drifted to the recent ghoul attacks, which were drifting farther and farther away from my home. So long as I didn't take the usual path back home, I'd be fine. So I took a right instead of a left to avoid getting too close to anything ghoul related and began whistling as I walked. I paced along the streets, careful to avoid back alleys or any other spot that would make a ghoul attack easy. Annabeth would have my head if I didn't. Lost in my own thoughts, I didn't realize my error until I was staring it in the face. I had halted by an alleyway, and inside, there was the very thing I was trying to avoid. I had wondered into an alleyway, one with so many twists and turns that no right minded person would come near. And there, eating some nameless person, was a ghoul, a good three steps away at most. I tried to back away before it noticed me, but my foot hit a can and the things head snapped up. A girl, my age, with bronze skin and honey hair, and black eyes with red iris's was staring me down.

"Well hello boy, I'm Hitokuijunshu." She greeted, a crazed smile on her face and blood dripping down her chin.

"Hi, I'm Percy, and I kindly ask that you don't let me interrupt you from your meal," I said back. Why do some of the names of the people here have to sound so Japenese, it makes it harder to remember.

"Oh, don't worry, you're not interrupting my meal. You're just filling my plate a bit more." She purred, a silky voice that made me want to squirm.

"Don't ghouls only need to eat one person every month or two?" I said, my voice squeaking in fear.

"Yeah, but not too many ghouls do that." She hissed. In a second, she had me pinned against the wall behind me. "Some of us enjoy eating, like the taste of flesh, the sound of screams, the squirt of the blood as we sink our teeth in." She purred.

"Please let me go," I whispered. I had to get back to Annabeth, to someone and report this ghoul, so she couldn't hurt any more people. What if she attacked one of my friends, or my mom, or Paul?

"Sorry, but no. You're just too cute to pass up." She hissed, before sinking her teeth into my neck. I couldn't scream, she was the only thing keeping me up. I tried to push her away, but she bit both me shoulders. I couldn't move as she sank her teeth into my flesh one last time, me blacking out.

* * *

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

Architecture club, then student body meeting, then home, to Percy. I sighed as we finished out student body meeting, anxious to meet with Percy again. I walked towards his house, or, his mothers, which the two of us, plus Mrs. Jackson, Paul Blofis, and their dog Mrs. O'Leary lived in. I paced back, taking the route I had instructed Percy on so that he wouldn't get attacked by any ghouls. I was casually walking when I heard a groan. Low, pitiful, and in desperate need of medical attention. I dashed towards the sound.

"Hello, who's there? Please make another noise, I can't find you in this labyrinth of alleys!" I called out. I heard another groan, close and deliberately louder. I dashed to the scene and screamed. Percy was lying near another corpse, in a pool of their blood. The man next to Percy had only the bite on his shoulder, then his midsection ripped off. Percy was in a much worse situation, with thousands of bite marks and flesh torn apart, his torso ruined. I didn't scream, but pulled out my phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"911, what's your emergency?" Someone asked from the other side.

"Hello, I'm Annabeth, I need an ambulance along Tori Lane within a maze of alleyways known as the Labyrinth due to ghoul attacks. Two adult male, one is dead, the other miraculously alive. No ghoul in sight." I said, willing my voice not to crack. So help me if Percy _is_ dead, I'll resurrect him, break up with him, and kill him again.

"Well thank you Annabeth. Do you know either of these men?"

"Yes, one is my boyfriend Percy Jackson, the other I am unaware of. By the looks of his attire, he is from Institute of Sciences by the river Tiber."

"Ok, how long have you and Percy been dating?"

"Roughly a year."

"And have you met his parents?"

"And he's met mine, yes."

"Ok, so how'd you find them?"

"I was walking down the path I had instructed Percy to go down, to avoid the ghouls in the area, and I heard a groan. One second, Percy's muttering something." I walked over to Percy, who was now struggling to breathe. "Percy, it's Annabeth, don't you dare die or I will have your head." I hissed, before trying to stop the bleeding with bits of my shirt I had ripped off.

"Wi- gu." Percy groaned.

"Shh, don't talk, ok Seaweed Brain? Your hurt, so rest. I've got you." I whispered. The sound of an ambulance roared in the distance, and I sat up like my jeans were on fire.

"WHO'S THERE?!" I heard someone call out.

"HERE, FOLLOW THE SOUND OF MY VOICE, I'M HERE, WE NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION!" I screamed. I heard the stomping of feet, Percy was on a stretcher and the next thing I know I'm sitting in the shotgun of an ambulance, lights of cars streaming in my eyes.

* * *

 _ **(A/N: YESSSSS! I finally got the first chapter of this out! I have four other stories, and I'm really lazy, so it's taking FOREVER to upload anything. Sorry. Have a nice day/night/afternoon,**_

 _ **LOVE YOU! :) 3**_

 ** _U da bomb!)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_(A/N: I AM SO SORRY IT'S TAKING ME FOREVER TO WRITE ANYTHING I'M SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME I'M SORRY! I just, the hardest part of writing isn't writing, but sitting down to write. I've found that I'm having a hard time sitting down to write any fanfiction. I either get swept away into the world of anime, as I'm trying to binge watch Fairy Tail, and I'm also writing a two stories I hope to publish someday, one of them co-writing alongside a friend, so it's draining all of my writing energy out. But, I will try to publish more often. It's really hard running, what, five, stories at once. L_**

But Sara, stop being an _idiot_ , can't you just focus on one story?!

 ** _No, I'm afraid I cannot. It's not that I don't want to, it'd make my life so much easier, but I have a hard time abandoning a story._**

Isn't that what you're doing _right_ _now_? Not writing for this long of a time counts as turning your back to it.

 _ **I know. And I'm sorry. I've made a schedule for the summer, so if you can hold out until then, I assure you, you will see much more updates. So, without further ado, let** **the madness begin!).**_

* * *

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

I. Hate. The. Universe. I go out of my way to make a path for Percy to walk down, but he gets distracted by something and then assaulted by the very monsters we were trying to avoid; Ghouls. So help me, if Percy dares to not fully recover, I'll kill him. I'll kill every ghoul in the world. I released a heavy breath, allowing myself to take in my surroundings for the first time. I was in a hospital room, sitting in a surprisingly comfy chair, next to Percy, who was unconscious and laying in bed. He had bandages all over him, and undoubtedly a few scars. The sun shined brilliantly through a window that took up a little over a fourth of the wall, revealing a rosy tree on the ground three stories below, a winding river that led off into a beautiful forest.

"I should probably call Mrs. Jackson." I realized. I pulled out my phone, dialing her number.

"Hello, Annabeth dear! How are you, where are you, you two haven't returned yet and it's 9:00 in the morning?!" Mrs. Jackson shrieked frantically.

"Mrs. Jackson-"

"Sally." She corrected smoothly.

"Sally, I'm touched by your concern. I also would like to apologize for two things; One for worrying you, and two, for, failing to, to-" I stopped there, my voice beginning to choke on the tears that had begun to spill over my eyes.

"What on earth are you talking about, 'failing'? You haven't failed me!"

"Yes, I have, Sally. I failed to protect Percy. Your son was attacked by a ghoul, and now he's unconscious in the Apollo Hospital, and-"

"Shh, it's ok. You didn't fail, because Percy's still alive. Besides, protecting Percy is a tall feat to try to accomplish. Now, you said he's in Apollo Hospital?"

"Yes."

"I'm on my way. And I ask you one favor."

"Anything to make this up to you."

"Then, the one thing I ask of you is that you don't beat yourself over this. Percy is a hard person to protect, not just because of his reckless nature. So, while I love the fact that you think you need to protect Percy, and that you are trying to find ways to keep him alive, don't hate yourself over failure. It'd take a lot to get him six feet under."

"Wait, what do you mean, 'not just because of his reckless nature'?" I asked.

"Um, nothing. Anyway, it's only a five-minute drive, so I'll be there soon."

"You picked a home close to the hospital on purpose?"

"I live at the exact midway point between the hospital and the police station, and on the same block as a fire department. Stuff like that can't really be called coincidence, can it? I have a dangerous boy, and I need to protect him." Sally said.

"True."

"Anyway, I'm checking in now, I'll be there in a few seconds."

"See you soon."

"See you soon, Annabeth."

I sighed, hanging up the phone. I glanced over at Percy and almost shot backward. I could only see one of his sea green eyes at this angle, and it was trained on me.

"Percy, you moron, why didn't you tell me you were awake?!" I demanded to know. He chuckled.

"Didn't you tell me it was rude to interrupt a phone call? You were talking to Mom?"

"Yes, idiot. Who else is referred to as 'Sally' or 'Mrs. Jackson'?"

"I don't know, but I do know that you know a lot more people than me, so honestly, I can never be sure."

"You're such a Seaweed Brain."

"Wise girl."

"Kelp face."

"Owl head."

"Squid brain."

"Nerd."

"Sorry to interrupt, but you have a visitor, she says she's Percy's mother." A nurse said.

"Sally Jackson?"

"Yes."

"That's her. Bring her in!" I called. Percy beamed, and I smiled when Sally walked in. She glared down at Percy.

"What was the one thing I asked you not to do?" She lectured.

"Get attacked by a ghoul," Percy mumbled.

"And what did you do?" She hissed.

"Get attacked by a ghoul," Percy repeated. I laughed.

"Good to see you're ok, Percy," Sally said, pulling up a chair and sitting on the opposite side of him.

"Glad to be ok. What happened?"

"I was walking home, and I heard your groan. I went to investigate, and found you and the other man, him dead and you dying. I called an ambulance, and now we're here."

"Sounds like you did a good job protecting Percy after all."

"I helped him out. There was no ghoul in sight, though. Do you know where she went?"

"She ran off when you called for me. Her name was something like hit ko join shoe, wait no, it was Hitokuijunshu!" Percy recalled.

"Ironic, it means 'cannibal' in Japenese. What did she look like?"

"Honey blonde hair and copper skin, with those freaky ghoul eyes, black with red iris's. She looked about my age." He said. I nodded, typing it down in my phone. I saw a record on Percy's health on a table in the corner and got it.

 _ **(A/N: Some doctor left a copy with them so they would know, don't hate me pls. Also, Percy's height was a guess, so don't go blabbing about how I got Percy's height wrong. We, the readers, are never told exactly how tall he is. To my knowledge, that is.)**_

"What's that?" Percy asked.

"Your health report. Percy Jackson, Male, Age 16, 5'5, blah blah blah we know this already. Severe wounds on shoulders and stomach. Caused by ghoul attack. Donar organ, stomach just so you know Percy, #20984571." I read off.

"So, you mean, I have someone else's tummy in me?" Percy asked, eyeing his stomach wearily.

"Yes, someone donated their 'tummy' and yours was too damaged, so they were switched out," I explained.

"WHAT IF I DON'T LIKE BLUE COOKIES ANYMORE?!" Percy near shouted hysterically.

"For one, liking a food is closer related to taste buds than the stomach. You're fine." I reassured. I glanced at the clock. "I have a student body thing in a few, so I have to run. Later!" I called, giving Sally a hug and Percy a kiss on the cheek. I left, driving my car, which Thalia had dropped off for me, for the meeting. Concerns for Percy buzzed through my head.

 _What if a certain food doesn't sit well with the stomach, and it's one Percy really likes? Will he give it up, or risk the stomach ache? What if it's infected, and he gets ill?_ I wondered.

 _What if it's a ghoul's stomach?_ The question caught me so off guard I swerved into the emergency lane and tried to catch my breath. _Where on earth did that odd thought come from? Percy will be fine, I'm sure. The doctors would never implant someone with ghoul organs, that's begging for either an insane person or a super ghoul. It's indirect murder! No, Percy will be fine, no need to worry. Just calm down, take a deep breath, and think rationally. Now, to the meeting._

* * *

 _"_ Annabeth!" Jason called, waving a hand in front of my face.

"What, sorry?"

"Meeting's over, but we have a few more things to discuss," Jason said, straightening out his glasses. Reyna nodded, and Frank straightened.

"Um, sure, what is it?"

"Is Percy ok?" Frank asked.

"Yes, we heard he had been attacked by a ghoul," Reyna added.

"Uh, yeah, he was attacked. But, how'd you know?"

"Apollo Hospital is run by Apollo Solace, who knows everything going on in that place. He heard about Percy, and told Tyson, who told Ella, who told Rachel, who told Will, who told Nico, who told Hazel and Reyna, who told Frank and Thalia, who told me, and then I told Leo and Piper, and now we're all freaking out. So, how bad is it?"

"Yeesh, you guys are the gossip train. He's fine, just had to get a stomach transplant, but he'll be back to normal in a few days I'm sure." I assured them.

"I truly hope that's true. PTSD is a nasty thing after all, and I doubt Nico will enjoy knowing another is suffering as he is." Reyna said dismally.

"Your talk is so old-fashioned and formal, even after the meeting is adjourned, it's really funny," Jason said, laughing.

"Oh, can it Grace. I will not hesitate to sic my dogs on you if you push my buttons." Reyna threatened.

"Hey, Reyna, to answer your question, I doubt Percy has PTSD, but if he does, I'll gladly help him through."

"You guys need to calm down and stop being such a perfect couple. I mean, when's the last time you two have had a serious fight that wasn't resolved within a day?" Frank said, pouting.

"Don't try to gun us down, try to be more like us!" I said cheerfully.

"Hazel is perfect the way she is and shouldn't change for anyone or thing." Frank defended.

"That's not what I meant, but GB points for that," I said.

"GB?" Frank asked.

"Girlfriend/Boyfriend," I explained.

"Either way, we have to clear out now, so, to all of you, have a great rest of your days," Reyna said, before grabbing her things and leaving. I nodded, said my farewells, and left, Frank and Jason following Reyna and I's lead.

* * *

 _ **Percy's POV**_

 _What the duck is going on?!_ I internally screamed as I forced myself to eat some white rice. That's right. _Forced_. And I don't have a thing against rice! But, it tasted so absolutely _revolting_ that one bite was all I could manage. I tried drinking some water to wash the taste down, but the water tasted like sewage. I tried a little bit of all of my meal, the blueberries, the salad, the meat, nothing tasted good.

 _Wait, what if- NOPE. Brain, consider this before thinking it._ I mentally fought.

"Great, I'm arguing with and talking to myself," I muttered. "'Yup, definitely going crazy from the confinement." I tried anything to entertain myself, besides sleeping, since if I sleep to much I only get even _more_ hyperactive. Maybe I should try counting cracks in the ceiling? There are three. Staring out the window and just spacing out? Fun, until my train of thought, derailed into Ghoul Town, and I hit the emergency breaks. So then I counted my breath's, after that, my heart beats, and tried to figure out how many breaths per minutes and beats per minute I do. But halfway through the mental math, I realized I had a pulse measurer and I could just look at it to know. So now, I sit here, bored. I grabbed my phone from where it was resting on the bedside table. I had a text from Nico.

* * *

 _Hey, heard you got hurt, a ghoul attack. Are you ok?_

* * *

I chuckled. So he _does_ care about me.

* * *

 **Aww, you do care. But yeah, I'm fine, just got someone else tummy, but I'm cool.**

 _You mean a donor organ?_

 **yeah**

 _Glad you're ok._

 **How's will, hazel, and Reyna?**

 _Will's good, he was worried about you, but I'm not concerned. You'll be fine._

 _Hazel was a bit freaked, but Frank calmed her, and now they're hanging out on the couch, watching some movie._

 _Hazel says that it's called 'Inside Out'._

 _Reyna is worried that you'll have PTSD, but I know you won't._

 **Speaking of which, how's urs doing?**

 _I'm beginning to get a handle on it. Thnxs to Will._

 _Ugh, speak of the devil and he will appear._

 **Stay safe, use protection**

 _HAZEL IS HERE YOU MORON!_

* * *

I chuckled again. It was just too fun to mess with my 'little brother'. I got a text from Jason.

* * *

BRO I HEARD U GOT UR FACE EATEN OFF R U OK?!

 **I didn't get my 'face eaten off', I got attacked by a ghoul. But I'm fine bro.**

*wipes sweat from forehead* good thing bro, u got me worried.

 **I'm fine bro**

I know bro, Annie told us u were chill, nothing too bad

 **Yeah, Neeks gave me the deets of reactions**

 **He, Will, Hazel and Frank are chilling**

Daw, solangelo is made of such cute little dorks.

I got a text from Owl Head.

 **Brb bro, Wise girl is texting**

k, l8r

 **l8r**

* * *

 **WISE GIRL I'M BORED**

So sad. I'm coming in a few, ur going to be released 2day. Heard u weren't eating much?

 **Yeah. Can't wait to c u!**

Changing the subject only makes you more suspicious.

 **Grr. IDK why, nothing tastes quite right**

Picky picky. I'll tell ur mom to make us some blue choc chip cookies, k?

 **sure, sounds great!**

* * *

I sighed, waiting for Annabeth, the love of my life and my soul mate, to show up. I had no clue as to what she was planning.

 _ **(A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Sorry, it took forever to upload, I hope you don't hate me. I would hate e, so I don't blame you if you do. But, what on earth is Wise Girl, Owl Head, Annabeth herself planning?! I will try to upload by next Sunday, but if that doesn't happen, it's probably because I couldn't get myself to sit down and write. I pre-apologize for how long it will be before hearing from me again. I have no clue how you people put up with me.**_

 _ **LOVE YOU! :) 3)**_

And a special shout out to Guest, who noticed my reference, and The Ritzerizer for the lovely review!


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N: Play the troll music, because I just played an Uncle Rick. Annabeth's not actually planning anything DON'T YELL AT ME I'M SORRY! She was originally going to test if Percy was a ghoul but that didn't flow with the story I had planned so I tossed the idea. IT'S NOT MY FAULT!**_

 _ **Also, it's taking me forever to upload because I am a lazy pile of schist, and I've been binge watching Black Butler cracks and Fairy Tail. I find that with animes I fall for the fandom and then the show. But anyways, I'LL TRY REALLY HARD TO GET MORE UPDATES. After all, I had a delay on Monday (snow), a full day on Tuesday, then Wednesday and Thursday are half days and no school Friday. You still might not see anything for a while though, I'm really lazy. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!)**_

* * *

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

When I got to Apollo Hospital I was happy. Percy was being discharged today! I entered his room, and noticed him lost in thought.

 _Oh gods, what is that idiot thinking of?_ I wondered. Percy gets lost in thought equals the world's going to end. I paced over to him quietly and just watched him for a bit, creepy as it might sound. He seemed to think a thought he didn't like and snapped out of it. He looked around the room and when his eyes landed on me he screamed and jumped back a foot.

"ANNABETH DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" He yelled, clutching his heart as if trying to calm the pulse. I began laughing, so hard that I fell on his bed.

"S-sorry P-Percy. I d-didn't t-think I'd scare you t-that bad." I apologized, laughing and wiping tears from my eyes. He smiled down on me. I leaned up and he leaned down, our lips meeting in the middle. We only stayed like that for a few seconds before I rested my head in his lap and pulled the rest of my body onto the bed, laying alongside him.

"So how's your day going Wise Girl?" He asked. I smiled and sighed happily.

"It's going great. You're getting discharged today!" I told, and his face lit up like a thousand suns.

"YES!" He cheered, pumping his fists into the air.

"Is it boring here?" I asked. I couldn't help but smile at the face he made, so mortified, like he had seen terrible things instead of being cooped up in a hospital room.

"You have no idea." He whispered back.

After Percy got discharged, we walked to the Jackson's apartment, seeing as neither of us had our own car and Percy wanted to get some exercise.

"So, what were you thinking about when I came in?" I asked. He was walking on the edge of the sidewalk, balancing like it's a tightrope. Ah, some things never change.

"Meh, a little bit of everything." He said. I noticed how he looked away every so slightly. He was hiding something.

"What thought snapped you out of it? You didn't seem too pleased with said thought."

"Ah, it was nothing. Just a stupid thought." He shrugged.

 _He's trying to get out of the conversation._ I thought. I grabbed him by his collar and spun him around so he was facing me.

"Perseus Jackson, I know you and I know the way you think. Tell me." I ordered. His gaze dropped to the ground.

"I, I was just thinking about side effects this might have on me. I mean, I have to take this pill now, for the rest of my life, because I have a body part that's not mine inside of me." He muttered.

"So what side effect were you thinking about that got you so distressed?"

"It's stupid."

"I don't care. It clearly distressed you and I want to know."

"I was just wondering if the donor thing I got might not be human." He muttered.

"Like a pigs or, a, ghouls." I asked, my voice dropping at the last bit.

"The latter." He whispered. Then he perked up. "But it's just a stupid thought, Annie, I doubt the hospital would have _actually_ given me a ghoul part." He added, then laughed. I laughed as well.

 _Yeah, just a stupid thought._

* * *

 _ **(A/N: I, have no words for how sorry I am. I haven't posted anything in over like, four months. I SWEAR I DIDN'T DIE! I'm just, it's getting near the end of the schoolyear and I want to get a story of mine published by then and I've been working on it a lot and I'm sorry.**_

 _ **I hope you don't hate me, love you, and peace!**_

 _ **:) 3)**_


End file.
